


Something New

by starlightfantasykid



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid
Summary: “What in the hooey was that?!”Davey proclaims as he paces around the fire they had made from twigs. Jasper continues to throw twigs into the fire, hoping that the small amount of wood would be enough to keep burning through the night.“What were we?”





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Universe AU with Davey as Ruby and Jasper as Sapphire

“What in the hooey was that?!”

Davey proclaims as he paces around the fire they had made from twigs. Jasper continues to throw twigs into the fire, hoping that the small amount of wood would be enough to keep burning through the night.

“What were we?”

Davey stares at the bright red gem implanted into his left hand like it had been all his life. But, for the first time, it felt weird. Almost wrong.

“Did you not like it?“

“No” Davey refutes immediately with a harsh tone as his head snaps towards Jasper, who’s huddled into a fetal position. Jasper curls up into a tighter ball-the color of his pastel blue skin seeming darker than normal.

Guilt starts to run through Davey’s veins.

“No” he repeats in a soft, gentle voice as he sits himself down next Jasper.

“I kind of liked it?”

Davey says, confused at his own words. Everything just seemed confusing at the moment.

“It’s just that” Davey starts, trying to articulate his feelings into words “I’ve been so used to becoming bigger versions of myself. But what we were was…”

“Strange, yet familiar”

Jasper adds as he slowly uncurls from the ball. Davey stares into Jasper’s ocean blue eyes tinged in a bright orange, reflecting the colors of the fire. They’re stunning.

“Yeah”

A silence overtakes them with the only sound being the crackling of fire.

“Do you want to do it again?”

Jasper asks-his voice soft, but clear. Davey nods his head slowly and Jasper grins widely, making Davey’s heart skip a beat.

He grabs onto Davey’s hand and pulls them both to their feet.

Davey can feel their gems touching each other in between interlocked fingers.There’s a glaring contrast between the blood red and pastel blue skin, but it felt so right. His other hand is placed onto Jasper’s shoulder and Davey can feel Jasper’s hand move to rest on his hip.

Jasper steps forward and Davey steps backward, stumbling slightly. Davey shyly smiles at Jasper and Jasper responds with a reassuring look. After a few steps, they begin to become used to it. Creating a sort of pattern. Jasper spins Davey around and they both giggle loudly.

And all of sudden Davey starts to feel warm. A comfortable sort of warmth. Something he couldn’t put in words. But he felt an immense amount of joy and happiness. He’s sure that he knew exactly what Jasper was thinking and Jasper knew exactly what he was thinking. It was like they know each other completely, inside out. And that their feelings were one and the same.

A bright light overtakes the both of them as they slowly merge into something entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Kudos and comments are fuel to me and I appreciate every single one of them. Thank You for reading!


End file.
